cata_and_jikus_rp_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Pompeii (Sergio Vargas)
'Pompeii (Sergio Vargas) '''is the son of Ibiza (Alba Vargas) and South Italy/Romano (Lovino Vargas). He is the younger brother of Ibiza Town (Dominic Vargas) and Rome (Chiara Vargas). He is the younger twin brother of Santa Eulalia (Adriana Vargas). Personality Like his twin sister, he is quite bubbly (which is unlike his father and mother). He loves to explore and he loves mischeif. He hates getting in trouble for the mischief he causes. Pompeii is more of a worrier than his twin and tends to worry the most about Santa Eulalia's safety than his own (this is prodominantly shown in "''Palermo's Survival Game" where he vows to go after the person who hurt his twin sister). Description Pompeii has his father's dark brown hair color and was born with hazel eyes. However, over time, his hazel eyes became more of a green color. His hair is almost always messy like his uncle Spain's hair. Family *Ibiza (Alba Vargas) - Mother *South Italy (Lovino Vargas) - Father *Ibiza Town (Dominic Vargas) - Older Brother *Santa Eulalia (Adriana Vargas) - Twin Sister *Rome (Chiara Vargas) - Older Sister *Sicily (Carissa Kirkland) - Aunt Side *England (Arthur Kirkland) - Uncle Side *Sardinia (Carmelia Beilschmidt) - Aunt Side *Prussia (Gilbert Beilschmidt) - Uncle Side *North Italy (Feliciano Vargas) - Uncle Side *Spain (Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo) - Uncle Side *North Korea (Mi-Hyun Fernandez-Carriedo) - Aunt Side *Majorca (Jose Fernandez-Carriedo) - Uncle Side *Menorca (Joaquin Fernandez-Carriedo) - Uncle Side *Brighton (Ezekiel Kirkland) - Cousin Side *London (Helena Kirkland) - Cousin Side *Camden (Charlotte Karpusi) - First Cousin Once Removed Side *Palermo (Lucreshia Kirkland) - Cousin Side *Trapani (Nico Kirkland) - Cousin Side *Berlin (Alexa Beilschmidt) - Cousin Side *Cagliari (Liliana Beilschmidt) - Cousin Side *Lanusei (Allegra Beilschmidt) - Cousin Side *Halle (Renate Beilschmidt) - Cousin Side *Ostritz (Reiner Beilschmidt) - Cousin Side *Oristano (Luca Beilschmidt) - Cousin Side *Venice (Carmelo Vargas) - Cousin Side *Pyongyang (Yeo-Jin Fernandez-Carriedo) - Cousin Side *Madrid (Imilia Fernandez-Carriedo) - Cousin Side *Barcelona (Isabella Fernandez-Carriedo) - Cousin Side *Iberia (Josefina Fernandez-Carriedo) - Grandmother Side *Phoenicia (Timoteo Fernandez-Carriedo) - Gradfather Side *Grandpa Rome/Roman Empire (Lupo Vargas) - Great-Grandfather Side Relationships *Ibiza: Pompeii is absolutely a "mama's boy" in the sense that he favors his mother over his father. He absolutely adores his mother and hates to see her cry. '' *South Italy/Romano: ''Pompeii is kind of afraid of his father due to his angry temperment. He always makes sure that his father is calm before asking things. '' *Ibiza Town: ''Pompeii is extremely close to Ibiza Town. They have a certain connection because they are both brothers and they are both kind of headstrong. When he found out about Ibiza Town's death in "Palermo's Survival Game", he cried almost endlessly. *Santa Eulalia: Pompeii shares a deep connection with his twin sister. They do not share pain, like Sicily and Sardinia can, but they are extrememly close and can find each other with no problem. '' *Rome: ''Pompeii is adored by Rome. Rome calls Pompeii her "cute younger brother". When he found out about Rome's death in "Palermo's Survival Game", he cried for a long time (especially since it was soon after finding out about Ibiza Town's death). *Sicily: Pompeii enjoys Sicily's company and enjoyed being held by her as a baby. '' *England: ''Pompeii enjoys going to England's house and seeing all the fairies. He also "helped Uncle England's unicorns" when England tricked Pompeii into giving up his wings in "Birds of a Feather. '' *Sardinia: ''Pompeii enjoys Sardinia's comany because of her music. When he was a baby, Sardinia's lullabys would lull him to sleep. *Prussia: Pompeii likes Uncle Prussia and enjoys hanging out with his family. '' *North Italy: ''Pompeii likes hanging around his Uncle Italy because Italy spoils him '' *Spain: ''Pompeii has a fondness of Spain. Spain was one of the first family members to hold him as a baby (her father being first). '' *North Korea: ''North Korea has not interacted with Pompeii as of 17 March 2014. *Majorca: Majorca has not interacted with Pompeii much as of 17 March 2014. *Menorca: Pompeii loves Uncle Menorca. He's a lot less strict than Uncle Majorca and Menorca is one of the ones that helped to teach him Spanish as a baby. *Brighton: In "Palermo's Survival Game", Brighton is Pompeii's partner. Brighton asks Pompeii if he needs to be carried. Pompeii, being slightly headstrong, replies 'no' to this question and keeps pushing on. The two end up dying together in the same story. *London: London is seen interacting with Pompeii in "Palermo's Survival Game" when she tells him that she might hurt Santa Eulalia more if she tries to use magic to heal Santa Eulalia's deep knife wound. '' * Camden: ''Camden has yet to make an appearance as of 25.04.2016. *Palermo: Palermo has not interacted with Pompeii as of 17 March 2014. *Trapani: Trapani and Pompeii are seen talking to each other in "Christmas Celebration Gone Wrong". However, they do not interact much after that said event. *Berlin: Berlin has not interacted with Pompeii as of 17 March 2014. *Cagliari: Cagliari is not shown interacting with Pompeii much. She gives the paper with all the phone numbers to Pompeii in the beginning of "Palermo's Survival Game" prior to entering the Arena. *Lanusei: Lanusei and Pompeii (with Santa Eulalia's help) cast a spell that accidentally clones Pompeii in "Christmas Celebration Gone Wrong". *Halle: Halle has not interacted with Pompeii as of 17 March 2014. *Venice: Pompeii enjoys hanging out with Venice. Venice and Pompeii both like to have fun and sometimes, the two get into trouble together. *Pyongyang: Pyongyang has not interacted with Pompeii as of 17 March 2014. '' *Madrid: ''Madrid has not interacted with Pompeii as of 17 March 2014. '' *Barcelona: ''Barcelona has not interacted with Pompeii as of 17 March 2014. *Iberia: Iberia and Pompeii have never met. Ibiza has shown him pictures of his grandmother, but the two have never officially met. *Phoenecia: Phoenecia and Pompeii have never met. Ibiza has shown Pompeii pictures of his grandfather, but the two have never officially met. '' *Grandpa Rome/Roman Empire: ''Grandpa Rome met Pompeii when he was very little. Grandpa Rome's ghost wandered into the room to get a glance at his great-grandchildren. However, Pompeii was not awake and did not see this ghost. He has seen pictures of his great-grandfather and wishes he could have met him in person. Trivia *In the RPs, Pompeii is played by Catalyst. *His character design was created by Jiku. *Pompeii is younger than his twin by 8 minutes. *Pompeii participated in the Hunger Games (i.e. "Palermo's Survival Game"). He was killed by Minsk and was the 7th death to happen. *Pompeii is a mama's boy and tends to favor his mother over his father. *No "sister cities" are listed for Pompeii. *Pompeii's color in the RPs is a blue color. The blue is a little bit lighter than Ibiza Town's blue. *Pompeii's color had to be changed early on in the RP to being the color it is now due to it looking similar to Palermo's color. *Pompeii has yet to go to his first World Meeting. *Pompeii is the 4th born in his family and is the 2nd son. Category:Male Characters Category:Catalyst's Characters Category:OCs